


Carrolton Academy

by Devereaux1992



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Antisepticeye Sean McLoughlin, F/M, Gay, Likeness Only, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Names Only, Non-Canon Relationship, Out of Character, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:25:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devereaux1992/pseuds/Devereaux1992
Summary: Carrolton Academy is a place for kids and teens that have problems with being in normal education environments. Teens, in particular, are watched very heavily for violent outbursts or attempted run always. Jack has always been an odd child but being the youngest in his family his oddness was mistaken as attention seeking until he turned 17 and began attending Carrolton.





	1. Arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Info: This story will contain slash at a later point. At this time, I have used the names and likenesses of Markiplier and Jacksepticeye, but that is all; their personalities will be a bit off and are not fully based on the real people – or shall I say how they act in the public’s eye.
> 
> Anti - Bold/Italic  
> Jack - Italic
> 
> Speaking- " "  
> In Mind - ' '

 

 

**They send me away to find them a fortune  
** A chest filled with diamonds and gold  
The house was awake, the shadows and monsters  
The hallways, they echoed and groaned

Faded green hair pressed against uncomfortably warm, dirty, glass of an old bus with warn out black on white text reading “Carrolton Academy”. The bus was ancient and the green haired 17-year-old was very surprised it was capable of this two hour trip. The seats were hard and made of dried up cracked leather that vibrated with the overly loud engine. Crystal blue eyes stared blankly out the warm window at the discolored world outside, his mind wishing nothing more than to jump out of the bolted window and run. Run as far as his lean legs could take him…of just off a nearby cliff.

The teen let out a loud sigh that was lost in the roar of the engine as he shifted in his seat. He was dressed in an uncomfortable white and black accented uniform with a large, decorative, C on the chest pocket of the blazer. He had a small backpack with him and a few large luggage bags tucked away somewhere else on the old bus. He was sitting in this contraption headed to his new “forever” home until he was at least 19 years old or deemed sane to the rest of the world – so he knew very good and well he’d be there for the next three years.

The outside world began to change from random trees to old stone walls covered in vines with scattered flowers. The bus slowly came to a momentary stop in front of the most ornate heavy iron fence that the teen had ever seen. The sight of the fence standing in front of a, at least mile and half, long stone brick road framed by the vine laced stone walls was breathe taking. The boy could feel his heart slow down as he studied the sight through the only clean window, the windshield.

“This is it Mr.McLoughlin, let me be the first to welcome you to Carrolton Academy,” the teen could barely hear the welcoming statement the driver made as the engine roared as the bus drove through the, now, open gate. It didn’t take long for a large, or rather gigantic, building, that resembled some kind of college slash plantation mix, to come into view. The building was as spectacularly beautiful as the old stone walls. The front of the building was surrounded by trimmed bushed and had vines climbing the outer walls. The grass was perfect and there were several scattered weeping willows, the long stems blowing in the spring wind. Everything about the look of this place was breath taking.

The environment was capturing so much of the teen’s attention that he never realized that the bus had stopped and a tall woman with a kind face has stepped on. “Mr. McLoughlin?” the woman said softly, the bus having been shut off for a few moments already, “Mr. Sear Jack McLoughlin can you hear me?”

“Jack,” was the only response he gave her as his eye stayed glued to every detail of the area he could take in at this time. He studied it all. Half because it was beautiful, the other half because he wanted an escape route.

“Hm?” she murmured in her quite voice.

Jack looked over to her, finally tearing his eye away from the outside, “I go by Jack.”

The, who he could only presume, teacher nodded and gave him a soft smile, “hello Jack, my name is Mrs. Olivia and I am the lead professor of the Arts Department here at Carrolton and I’d like to welcome you to your new home for the new little while.”

Jack huffed at the teacher’s sickeningly sweet smile and sugary voice. He didn’t blond here, but he knew he just needed to play along for a while. He’d get out eventually.

_‘I cannot believe that I am in this mess, it isn’t even my fault…damnit’_

**_‘I mean technically it is your fault…’_**

Jack suddenly started to glare as he stood quickly from his seat, his numbed butt thanking him for the newly allowed blood flow. His glare wasn’t aimed at anyone but the little voice in his head that was the sole reason he wound up in this place. In this nicely landscaped prison.

Mrs. Olivia stepped off the bus, the high noon sun shining off her rose gold colored hair, making her look angelic. Jack took a small moment to look over the kindly teacher. She was in a basic semi-fitted off white dress suite with a knee length skirt and short heals and small rectangular glasses, a lot like the ones he was wearing. She looked beautiful with her long hair flowing in the wind and big brown eye shinning at him like the sun itself. She suddenly made him feel safe and warm, unlike anyone had before in a very long time.

“Jack,” she said in her quite voice, “aren’t you going to step off the bus?”

Jack allowed himself a small smile. The feelings he got from looking at her in this light reminded him of how his own mother used to make him feel. Warm and safe. Her voice only increased those feelings. Jack vowed at that moment to try his damnedest to get into some art classes JUST to spend time with her somehow. He hadn’t felt this motherly safeness is a very long time, and he didn’t want it to end yet.

Mrs. Olivia stepped back a bit more to allow Jack all the room he’d need to back flip out of the bus, but he simply drop off the last step with a small thud. His green hair began to sway softly in the gentle breeze wafting through the landscape. He could smell the fresh air and feel the warmth of the sun. He wasn’t home, but this hidden American place felt like a sunny day in Ireland for a small moment.

“This must be Jack McLoughlin,” a sharp voice broke Jack out of this natural lust as a short scruffy looking woman walked up to Mrs. Olivia.

“Yes it is Ms. Allen.” Jack looked over the intruder, she was a rough and mean spirited looking woman in a black pant suit and short heels. “Jack, this is Ms. Allen, the headmaster”

Jack simply nodded at the headmaster and slowly turned to gather his backpack and suitcases from the driver.

“Mr. McLoughlin, you are to follow everything Mr. Olivia here will tell you about our fine school and soon you will be assigned a Student Assistant for your first few days. Your assistant will share every class with you and be rooming in the same house as you. Are we clear?”

Jack nodded at the woman and murmured out a low growl of a ‘yes ma’am’.

Mrs. Olivia smiled at Jack meekly as she noticed his demeanor change with the roughness Ms. Allen was giving him. Once the headmaster have a wicked looking smile, turned and walked away, Mrs. Olivia gave a small laugh and assured Jack that his assistant would be his first best friend here ‘for sure’.

_‘Oh great, a student baby sitter!? Or wait, what did they call it…a student assistant. God could this get any worse!?’_

**_‘Oh Jackaboy, you know it can… Maybe we can get a sexy chick as out assistant. Don’t assistants normally make easy lays?’_ **

Jack growled lowly at his inner voice’s inappropriate thoughts. He wasn’t even sexually active yet, but his mind was a whore.

Mrs. Olivia turned to Jack as she opened the front door to the school, “You’ll love it here!”

Jack took one look and sighed, the halls were marble, dark hardwood, and sickeningly rich looking. He went from a small cabin in Ireland having arguments with the intruder in his head to being forced to go to a crazy kid school hidden in the deep woods somewhere in America. He was sure people here were far worse off than him…he just didn’t get why his parents and some overpaid quack of a doctor thought THIS was the best thing to do.

“if you say so…” was his only reply as he stepped into the high-powered A/C filled school, a shiver running down his spine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Hiiii world!! I’m really sorry that Mark wasn’t in this opening chapter, but he will be in the next one!! Tell me what you think of this concept! I want to make this a long story, maybe 10 – 15 chapters long – let me know if you this it’s worth it! P.s. this is my first youtuber fic!!


	2. The Weird Kid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder, the characters are A/U and OOC. <3
> 
> Anti - Bold/Italic  
> Jack - Italic  
> Dark - Bold/Crossed
> 
> Speaking- " "  
> In Mind - ' '

**I sat alone, in bed till the morning**

I'm crying, "They're coming for me"

And I tried to hold these secrets inside me

My mind's like a deadly disease

 

            Jack sighed as he watched the sun start to set outside of his new room’s window. His room had a single bed, a small desk, a little closet and surprisingly a small bathroom. He was in a strange wing of the dormitories, he didn’t pay much attention why, something about risk of sleep walking, but he didn’t mind. He didn’t have to share an already small space with another messed up person like himself. God knows he doesn’t want another him, there’s already two…

 

            **_‘Not too bad, at least it’s just the two of us!’_**

****

**** _‘How can you possibly be happy about this…’_

_**‘Aw, is Jackaboy sad about being locked up in a fancy sanatorium?’**_

****

Jack growled loudly, allowing himself to verbally show annoyance to his inner personality. But all it did was cause him to laugh.

 

            **_‘So, think anyone else in here is like you, Sean~?’_**

****

Jack noticeably twitched at the use of his actual name, but before he could cuss himself out a small knock on his door caught his attention.

 

**KNOCK**

 

**KNOCK**

 

            The green haired teen took a deep breath and sighed, he knew he’d need to answer the door in case it was a teacher. So, ever so slowly, Jack drug his feet across the floor and to the door and opened it so slowly is creaked louder than floor boards in a 1,000-year-old house. Jack then cocked an eye brow.

 

            A teacher wasn’t knocking at his door, no it wasn’t even an adult. It was a kid, well a teenager more like it. This annoyed Jack. “What?”

 

            “Hi! I’m Mark!” the other teen greeted with a smile.

 

            “Okay…” was all Jack could say. **_‘Goddamn, you don’t have to be such a dick…’_**

****

“I’m going to be your Student Assistant!” at that statement all Jack wanted to do was slam the door, but when he tried he realized he didn’t have control of his limbs.

 

            ‘What are yo-’

 

            ‘I’s making you stay and talk to him’

 

            “Y’er doin what!?” without realizing it, Jack shouted his question straight at Mark with the most Irish accent the small amount of words could hold.

 

            Mark’s smile widened, “oh wow! You’re not from America, are you?”

 

            Jack simply stared at the intruder, he couldn’t believe how innocent this guy seemed when he spoke. “So…you’re my assigned friend?”

 

            Mark just kept smiley at Jack, giving Jack the creeps. “I guess you could say that…but I don’t need to be assigned to **~~be your friend~~** ”

 

            Jack jumped at the noticeable chance in Mark’s voice. Mark himself looked a bit shocked at it too, quickly covering his mouth and excusing himself with some sort of muffled goodbye.

 

            Jack stared at the empty open door way, ‘ _What the fuck was that?’_

_‘ **Heheheheheheheheheheehehehehehehe’**_

****

**** _‘Oh c’mon! Do ye have to be THAT creepy!?’_

_‘ **Yes I do’**_

****

**** _‘What is so funny to you anyways? That kid was freaky! And now I’m stuck with him…’_

Jack’s inner voice remained quite; Jack rolled his eyes as he closed his door with a loud thud.

 

A few hours later it was almost 10:00pm and Jack could hear some heavy footsteps walking around in the hall followed by various soft clicks. The green haired man was slightly concerned as to why someone was trolling around the halls this late, but he was shaken from his thoughts when he heard his own door click.

 

“What!?” he jumped up from his small desk, where he’d been sketching some doodles, to find that his door was now locked from the outside. “You have to be kidding me!” Jack slammed his fist into the door, frustrated to find that this was, indeed, as much of a prison as he believed it was.

 

            ‘ ** _Why are you so mad, not like we had a hot date tonight…’_**

****

_‘Shut the fuck up! This is still your fault anyways!’_

**_‘Stop blaming me for all your issues! I’m the saner one here…’_ **

****

Jack growled as started to hit himself in the head, imagining he was punching his inner self. The green haired teen’s eyes slowly started to well up with tears for the first time since this all began when he was first caught fighting with himself months ago.

_‘I just want to go home…’_

Once again, the inner voice was quiet, and remained so for the rest of the restless night.

 

            Morning came all too soon, with bright sun light and a loud intercom speaker voice.

 

            “Good morning students! Today is going to be a beautiful day! Breakfast will be at 8:30am, see you there!”

 

            The intercom voice belonged to that scruffy headmaster. Jack groaned as he realized he’d be waking up to that like an alarm clock every day for the next three years.

 

            **Knock**

 

            **Knock**

 

            Jack rolled over on his head and reached out the door, opening it without care. There he was again, that weird kid.

 

            Mark’s eyes were closed as he smiled and greeted Jack, “Hey! Sorry for yesterda-“

 

            Jack was sprawled across his bed in only a loose shirt and his boxers, making Mark turn red as a tomato once he opened his eyes.

 

            “Oooh m-my! I’m sorry! I didn’t mean to intrude! I knocked!”

 

            Jack yawned and sat up, as if nothing were amiss in his world. “What’re ye talkin’ about bro? We’re both guys…”

 

            Mark nodded and gulped, “I’m not used to seeing anyone out of uniform.”

 

            Jack blinked in confusion, “How long‘ave you been here?”

 

            Mark paused for a moment to think, “Since I was in the first grade…”

 

            Jack stared at him. “Ok…so…what’s wrong with ye, an when ya gunna kill me”

 

            Mark suddenly looked sad, as if he was a kicked puppy. “I won’t do that. My parents just don’t want to deal with me and found this to be easier than letting me come home… I’ve been –air quotes’ _normal_ since I was 10.”

 

            Jack felt a ting of guilt, having assumed before he knew anything. “Look…” the green haired teen stood, making Mark blush more, “I’m sorry for assuming…maybe being friends wont be so bad.”

 

            Mark gave a small smile to Jack. “Well I’ll comeback to get you for breakfast soon!” Just as Mark was turning to leave, Jack caught the glimpse of red eyes.

 

            Jack froze and watched Mark leave. ‘ _What the FUCK?!”_


	3. Friend or Foe

****I'm bigger than my body** **

I'm colder than this home

I'm meaner than my demons

I'm bigger than these bones

 

Jack stared cautiously at the black haired teen walking happily next to him down the semi busy corridor of the main building of the school. This guy wasn’t right, but Jack just couldn’t place why. He seemed okay. He had big, puppy-like, brown eyes…a nice smile…and floofy hair. What was up with him!?

 

“We’re almost there... “ Mark paused for a moment to try and recall the other man’s name, “Sean!” Mark smiled at Jack, momentarily catching him staring. Jack jerked his head back to facing forward the moment Mark started to turn towards him to speak, and simply replayed with a ‘Call me Jack’ and a ‘hn’.

 

“You know, this place isn’t all that bad. I’ve been here long enough to know that and to know some cool stuff to do!” Jack allowed himself to look over at the kid, he seemed to have an almost __sly__  smile hovering on his lips.

 

“Oh yea?” Jack asked, curious as to what could, or would, be considered fun around here.

 

“Oh yea! There’s all sorts of cool stuff to clean up and even help the teachers out!” Mark gave Jack to biggest, fakest, smile he’d ever seen. Jack simply stared back, black faced.

 

The smile on Mark’s face returned to the smirk, but this time it was less sly and more devilish. “Just kidding, I can’t stand helping teachers around here… you offer to help once and suddenly you are the ‘go-to-guy’ for everything!”

 

Jack couldn’t help the snorted laugh that escaped his nose at the other boy’s comment. Mark’s eyes gleamed.

 

  
”Finally got a better reaction out of you, other than annoyance and skepticism...”

 

Jack suddenly stood still, feeling guilt rise up from the pit of his stomach. Mark paused a few feet away and looked cooly over his shoulder at the other. “What? You really thought that you were playing it cool?”

 

Jack sheepishly nodded.

 

“Hehe” the laugh was gentle and soft, but shallow and void of any real emotion. “Jack, you aren’t the first people to not trust me…or to think lowly of me. Why do you think I am been here nearly my entire life?”

 

**_**_‘I still like him!’_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

__‘Shut up, Anti!’_ _

__

**_**_‘Make me, ye’ wet blanket!!’_ ** _ **

**_**** _ **

Mark’s smirk grew a little further and his eyes shown with a knowing glow. Jack suddenly felt uneasy after falling silent around the other, all just to have a small tiff in his mind with his annoying ‘roommate’.

 

“What’s his name?” the question was odd, and it had a hint of mild malicious intent. Jack just raised an eyebrow in response.

 

“Hehe!” once more Mark breathed out that shallow laugh. “Don’t play dumb Jack! I’m not some psychiatrist trying to dissect you…What’s their name?”

 

Jack just stood their, Mark still watching him over his shoulder. What happened to the awkward kid from earlier? Why was Mark suddenly so…different?

 

“Anti.” was Jacks only reply.

 

Mark simply nodded and finally turned to face Jack head on. With an eerily calm single step, Mark was now just about 6 inches away from touching Jack with his chest.

 

Jack gulped at the suddenly closeness as he slowly brought his eyes up to Meet Marks. Blue and brown. Ocean and earth.

 

Mark gave a seemingly genuine smile as his eyes flashed a blood red before returning to chocolate. Jack sucked in his breath quickly in fear and surprise.

 

“Dark is his name.”

 

Jack suddenly felt himself get light headed, but his body didn’t sway. He simply saw Mark’s smile grow further when he watched at his right blue eye flashed neon green. He knew Anti was trying to communicate his existence.

 

Mark inched even closer to Jack, staring at his eyes with some sort of an intense emotion that Jack couldn’t figure out. “Curious,” he mumbled, their noses only an inch apart now. Jack could smell his toothpaste. “You’re the first person I have ever met, just like me…” That red gleam came back as Mark leaned back swiftly, then turned around and started to walk off to the cafe…

 

Jack was stunned for a moment but quickly rushed after him, he might be weirded out…but Mark was still his guide and he didn’t want to get lost.

 

 

The rest of the morning with Mark was far more tense and awkward to Jack than he’d ever hoped it would be. He felt like he was carrying the weight of the world when he looked at Mark. Anti seemed over joyed at the idea of another…what ever the hell Anti was…around!

 

Jack sighed loudly as he heaved his heavy body up a long set of stairs. Mark blinked and turned out, curiosity clear on his face. Clear as the sky outside.

 

Jack just waved Mark off as she slumped pasted him, only to pause for the other to catch up…he still didn’t know this place well enough to run away. No matter how much he wanted to. He didn’t want this weird bonding friendship. He didn’t want this school. He didn’t want to even be alive right at this moment.

 

The two traveled the rest of the way to their last class of the day in silence. Mark consistently stole small glances over to Jack as he drug his right arm sluggishly across the wall of the corridor. This frustrated Mark a bit, he wanted to make friends with the new kid. He wanted to be friends before he even caught a glimpse at Anti. Jack looked cool. Jack looked like the human embodiment of freedom…

 

“Jack?” the name game out small and almost shyly.

 

Jack reluctantly looked up at the other, feeling tired. “Yea?”

 

Mark huffed out a small breath and looked Jack in the eyes. The bright blue was now dull with anxiety and exhaustion. “Why are you being so…down?”

 

A fake and shallow smile placed its self on Jack’s lips as he looked at Mark. He knew what Mark was doing. He was trying to butter up to him again. “Jus’ tired…first day an’ all t’at.” His accent was coming out thicker than before, exhaustion from dealing with the anxiety that Mark caused him finally wearing him down.

 

Mark frowned. “I…” his words left him as he tried to speak. He wanted to know why Jack was suddenly tired. In the files Mark was given about the boy all said that he had limitless energy, but now he was a tired all of sorrow leaning on a wall in the main hall of the east wing.

 

After a moment Mark walked straight up to Jack and looked at him with huffy frustration. Jack’s eyes widened as he looked up at Mark. “W’at ya want?”

 

Mark frowned more at the suddenly think accent. He shook it off and found his voice, “I know you don’t like me… I know you were weary of me yesterday and you seem to almost hate me today. I know Dark flashed at you yesterday and I know that you aren’t nearly as happy to meet Dark and I as I am to meet Anti and you.” Mark paused as he watched Jack straighten his position, fully leaning on the wall with his back now, “I’ve been alone here for so long. I only have maybe two friends…but that’s only when they are in the right frame of mind. This place has people come and go all the time and no one has been like me. Not even people with multiple personality disorders. I don’t know what Dark is…but I know he is a separate person inside my mind.”

 

Jack was feeling a but sorry for the guy. He saw Jack as a future friend. A person that could understand him. But something still kept Jack wanting to steer clear of the guy. “I know…w’at ye mean.” the answer was tiny and weak, “Anti talks to me all teh time. H-he ‘as ‘is own t’oughts an’ his own feelin’s…”

 

Mark smile gently at Jack, the tension in his broad shoulders easing up.

 

“Maybe…” Mark started.

 

“We can be friends…” Jack finished.


End file.
